


Love Don't Die (Athos Smutty Romance)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha Males, Athos is Dominating, Can Athos Love Again?, Defiant Woman, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, NO Misandry, NO Peter Pan Syndrome!!!, No Slash, Oral Sex, Real Love is Forever, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, strong woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Athos is ordered to retrieve a rebellious maiden who refuses to wed. By the end of the mission he might lose his heart, but also his status among the Musketeers.<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Common Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write Athos a smutty romance (as he does not have many) for some time now, but for some reason he gives me plaguing writer's block. I finally was able to conjure something. My story is bit cheesy and is no comparison to my Loki fanfic, but I still hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chapters are short and fast-paced. Read tags for warnings as I write Athos a bit aggressive during sex.

 

Arms folded, Athos glared down at the dirt not really seeing it, his mind spiraling, reliving the darkest era of his life. Melancholy reminiscing, a plaguing habit of his, but no matter how much he tried to banish the memories of her, he could not escape her mentally. She was like a ghost haunting his soul.

"My father speaks the truth. I shall not marry!"

Athos glanced up, memories interrupted, at the snap of a sassy feminine voice. A young woman, donning the fullest lips he had ever seen, stood before the king, her head defiantly high, her cat-shaped eyes openly flaunting insolence. The burly beast of a man by her side balled his fists. Scarlet flourish within his ivory complexion. "Do you see, sire, how willful my daughter vaunts?"

Sprawled out upon his throne using body language to express his usual boredom when determining judgement, King Louis cocked an eyebrow. "Do not grant her a choice. She is your daughter, your chore. Force her to wed. Why trouble your king with such a simple matter?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have tried to force a union and failed, and so thus, I now lay my burden in your hands. I secured Noelle a betrothed, a butcher, and on the eve of the wedding she purposely caused an entire supply of pork to spoil, crippling him financially and breaking the engagement. And this is not the first time! With the tanner, she dropped an entire bottle of ink in his oil! Suitor after suitor, my daughter has denied all either by fleeing or by verbal assault. I have bloodied my knuckles upon her time and time again, and still she defies my order."

The saucy beauty huffed out loud, taunting her father's plea. Athos widened his eyes, his silky lips curling chauvinistically. She was indeed a little hellcat. He pitied the poor bloke who gets stuck with her.

Darkly amused, the puerile king sat erect. No longer bored. "Tell me the origin of your neglect to disobey your father, Noelle."

"That is simple, my lord. I refuse to be sold like stock. I reject domination and the idea of someone forcing me into domestic slavery with a man not of my choosing."

Cardinal Richelieu stomped to his feet, his eyes flaying venomously. "You speak blasphemy, girl!"

King Louis smirked, folded his arms, and awaited the blacksmith's daughter to recoil holy accusation. He did not have to wait long. She cast her eyes upon the Cardinal nonchalantly and shot back, "Do not devout men and women such as nuns, monks, and priests relinquish their marital obligation? Are they...Are you also committing blasphemy? Which commandment ordained that all must wed?"

Scorned, he pointed a long, crooked finger in her direction and snarled. "Be humbled, child, as you have no right to compare your wretched soul to souls of those chosen to serve our lord!"

"Enough!" The king said standing. "Athos, escort this rebellious wench to the dungeon. A night or two in a damp cell shall quell her willfulness. Blacksmith, go and seek a suitor for the hand of your daughter. She will wed your choice or spend the rest of her days sleeping on stone and fighting rats for food."

Queen Anne abruptly stood and departed. Her husband sighed, glared down at Noelle, who met his hostility with a sneer until Athos collected her arm and broke the silent battle.

"Come, mademoiselle."

She turned her gaze upon Athos, snorted gracefully, and allowed him to lead her from courtyard. She knew of him from her childhood, but of course a man of his status would not recall a woman of her class.

Upon entering the dimly lit dungeon, Noelle faltered, placing her hand over her mouth as a gust of mold and mildew overwhelmed her. A rodent snarled in the distance. "This place is nauseating!"

Smirking, Athos tugged her forward. "You have no one to blame but yourself. Now reap what you sow."

Noelle froze, jerking her wrist from Athos' snare. "Such a man thing to say."

"No, manhood has nothing to do with my observation, but common sense. You disobeyed your father's command repeatedly. You refused to submit to authority and behave what is natural of young ladies. And foolishly, you recklessly spouted off at the king."

He reached for her, but again she jerked away, surprising her when he gave up. She had assumed a man of his character would be more aggressive.

"I would not label your demeanor of thinking as common sense, more like male sense!"

"Label me as you please. Now come along and endure your fate." Athos pointed in the direction of an approaching nun.

"Very well. At least I know I will be safe in her hands."

At that Athos chuckled, his demeanor patronizing. "Little maiden, your virtue was never in danger from me."

She stormed by without a second glance at the gloating Musketeer.


	2. Fleeing

The next morning Athos observed the grounds from the gatehouse tower, a mug of steamy brew in hand. The wind was like rampant bouts of ice causing his breath fog to rise with each sip.

"All is peaceful?"

Athos turned finding Aramis treading toward him, a smile etched upon his lips in greeting. Aramis' friendly tone nothing unusual. Athos replied, "Yes. It will be a good day", without returning the cheerful gesture of a simple smile. Atho's stoic demeanor also nothing unusual.

"For some it will be a grand day." Aramis beamed, pouncing up to sit on a crenel.

"For who?"

"Simon Lerfore! He has bid on Noelle and triumphed."

"Noelle?" Athos knew exactly who Aramis meant. Her image had been creeping in his mind since he had laid eyes upon her.

"The defiant little vixen you had the pleasure of escorting off to a sentence behind bars until her father managed to secure her a betrothal."

A sudden pain sliced Athos' gut. Being a master at containing his emotions, he neglected to wince and said with an even voice. "It was anything but a pleasure. She is a scornful wench with a sharp tongue and no respect for men. And Simon Lerfore? He is a Bourgeoisie. Why would he disgrace his family by wedding the daughter of a lowly blacksmith? Surely she hails no dowry. She has nothing to offer him."

"A disgrace?" Aramis nudged Athos. When Athos did not catch on, he slapped him playfully on the back. "Since when it is deemed disgraceful to marry a beautiful woman? The dowry is her." Still Athos did not acknowledge the jest. "Come on, Athos, you have to admit she is fair!"

Fair wasn't the word for it. More like divine, but Athos kept his mental reply to himself. Instead he said, "Well she will not be pleasing to the eye after time by Lerfore's side."

Aramis hopped down. "Why is that?" He asked, shoulders crunching in questioning.

"He is known for hard hands when it comes to the weaker sex."

"Aw, no...Poor little thing. I hate to hear such a cruel fate awaits her."

"Maybe it is what she needs to correct her disrespectful treatment of men." Athos pronounced in a low voice as he turned to abandon Aramis to the chill of the wind.

Aramis halted his retreat by placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You do not mean that."

Athos sighed, but did not turn to face Aramis. "You are right. I did not mean it." He replied before strolling away to perform morning duties. Noelle was not his chore to protect, but the thought of her under the hand of a brute like Lerfore caused his belly to churn.

 

 

"Athos!" Captain Terville called as he entered the training yard.

Athos replaced his blade, nodded to his opponent, and answered his superior. "Yes, captain?"

"I have a mission for you. The blacksmith's daughter has fled defying the king's order to wed. I bid you to seek her out. She escaped through a window while supposedly grooming for ceremony. She stole a horse and made her way into Foret Domaniale."

Athos smirked, not at all surprised. "I shall return her to the altar before the priest even realizes she is missing."

"Do not be so cocksure of yourself. This is not her first flight and she is an expert equestrian."

"Then I shall leave at once."


	3. Subdued

A half of day into his quest, Athos reluctantly admitted Noelle was fast, but lacked the skills of a wise woodsmen. He was able to track her right up to where a band of outlaws encircled her. Silent as a seer, Athos squatted behind an oak and watched as the bandits threatened their cornered prey with torture and rape. She mocked a brave face, but it was easy to see that she was frightened.

Athos allowed the sadistic threats to continue until the leader made a move. Just as he wrapped his grimy fingers around Noelle's delicate flesh, an arrow impaled the outlaw's back, dropping him like a broken branch. All turned in the direction the arrow had been cast as Athos stepped from the tree line. One glance and the bandits knew exactly who the dark Musketeer was. They fled without haste.

"Your reputation precedes you." Noelle hissed.

Remaining silent, his eyes fathomlessly piercing into hers, he stalked her with feline-like grace.

Her voice a quiver, trying to conceal the brewing fear within, she said "But you do not frighten me."

He stopped only inches from his cornered victim and smiled smugly. "Then why have you backed yourself into the cove of a tree?"

"Not for fear of you, but for the horror you plan to thrust upon me. Like all men do women, you have pursued me only to subdue me."

Athos felt his cock jerk at the last of her words,  _pursue only to subdue_. The statement generating his mind to travel to places it should not travel while in the presence of such an appealing young woman. One he knew to be a virgin. "Do you plan to resist me?" He asked, his question bordering the primitive urge inside.

"I am not ignorant. I know my limitations. No, Athos, the black-hearted Musketeer, I will not fight you."

"You do not know me. You have no reason to call me heartless." His heart was in fact empty, but that was beside the point. She did not know him personally, only repeating what others rumored about him.

"Oh, but I do. I too am from Orleans. I know that you ordered the execution of the woman you vowed to love and protect."

She started to push by and when she did, he seized her wrist. "You know nothing!"

"I know that you follow the orders of the king, but you act upon your chauvinist ideology!"

Athos shoved her toward the horses. "Be silent! You are a foolish child and know naught when to shut your mouth! Perhaps your future husband will teach you some manners."

"How, by beating them into me? I have heard the rumors of Lerfore."

"If that is what it takes." Athos hissed, his low voice a threat, although he really did not mean what he said. He abhorred the idea of a man brutalizing the fair sex.

"I expect no less sentiment coming from a man who killed his own wife!"

The verbal punch hurt. Athos twirled her to face him. Gripping her chin, he threatened. "You will be silent or I swear I will beat you myself."

Seeing her flesh evolve scarlet under his touch, he released her not wanting to render a bruise. Obeying, she remained silent, staring into his haunting glare. There was something about her, something different, almost mesmerizing. Fearing she could read his soul, he quickly captured her waist and hoisted her to mount. He tied her mare to his stallion and led her in the direction of Paris.

Hours outside the city, Athos halted the horses. "We will make camp here tonight."

Athos dismounted and helped the petite girl from her mare. He directed her to collect wood while he set up camp. An hour later just before the moon greeted the sky, he handed her a chunk of bread to eat. She snatched the food from his clutches and turned her back on him to dine. Athos laughed out loud at her childish behavior and sat down beside her.

"If it is any consolation, I do not believe in the institute of marriage."

She turned to face him. "It is not that I do not believe in marriage. I just want the freedom to choose my own destiny. Tell me why you do not support marriage. Is it because you do not believe in love?"

"Love…." He recoiled in disgust. "Love is but an infectious disease that runs its course. It either ends with a cure or the victim's death. Love isn't real. It is a fleeting dream."

Noelle peered into the handsome warrior's face. Their eyes locked. "Your sad eyes tell me otherwise."

He broke eye contact. "You know nothing of the world."

"I know enough to know that love exists."

"How do you know? Have you felt its embrace?"

"I have not, but I have witnessed its touch from a distance. My mother.."

Athos interrupted. "Your mother? Where is she?"

"She died when I was a child, but not before she taught me about love." Her eyes took on a beautiful kind of sadness.

"So she loved your father?" All children liked to believe their parents were really in love.

"Far from it. He killed her, but not by physical wound. She just wilted away and died. You see as a young girl she loved a boy with all her heart and he her, but her father contested the union and forced her to wed my father. Their love never died, but nor could it flow, and it was that very love that caused her demise."

That was not the kind of story he was expecting. Maybe this girl did know a bit of the world. "Your story is indeed grave. It does however prove that love is a terminal illness." It was. It was slowly killing his soul day by day. It had already slayed his heart.

Tears blooming in the corners of her pretty eyes, she caressed his forearm. "And you are sending me down a path to certain death without granting me the chance to find love."

 _Don't cry_ , his mind pleaded. Nothing pained him more than a woman's tears. Fighting the urge to stroke her face, he whispered, "Not me, but your father and the king. I am a mere soldier. I only follow orders. It is late. We must sleep." This conversation was taking them too intimately close. It had to end.

She stood, the tears diminishing before they fell. "Allow me to wash off in the river first."

He nodded and followed her to the shore. He placed his back to a tree to grant privacy and said, "You have five minutes."

She only needed a few seconds. Pretending to bathe, she splashed into the icy water heading to the other side. Once across, she turned to see if Athos was following her to find nothing but the glow of the moon upon the steady rapids. Like most men, he had let his guard down over a pretty face. She smiled a sly smile before dashing into the dark forest.

"Ah!" She lamented as Athos cut her off, outwitting her. He was not some young buck to be so easily manipulated. He knew her type. She was too stubborn to give in without a fight.

Lifting the hem of her dress, she sprinted away only to be seized from behind. She struggled for a time before growing limp in his arms with defeat. She, now panting and gasping for air, peered up at Athos, who breathed as if nothing exhilarating had just occurred.

"You deceitful little wench!" He cursed her shoving her back into camp. She whined and struggled the whole way even though he had restrained his strength with every touch. Her father would have already beaten her black and blue by now.

"Enough!" He warned, twirling her around to face him. "Take off your dress."

Wild-eyed, she retreated a few feet shaking her head. "I will not!"

He smirked, almost laughing. She thought he was going to force her to spread her legs for him. Rape was the only thing that she revealed any fear of. He would have to keep this in mind. Such a threat could come in handy when nothing else will quell her tantrums. "Not for that reason, but so you do not catch fever and so that you are disinclined to escape in only your chemise!"

Still she did not obey, distrust flaunting within her opals, and when he stepped forth to shed it from her, she quickly tugged the wet garment over her head. She stood before him wearing nothing but a saintly white chemise, partially wet and exposing every curve of her voluptuous body. Her breasts were firmly perched, nipples exceedingly plump from the frosty night breeze, just begging to be sucked.

Athos swallowed hard, mustering the strength not to stare. He collected the dress from her hands and hung it by the fire. He ordered her to lay down on the blanket where he secured her hands and tied them to his left wrist. She peered up at him with sultry eyes and pouty lips. A dark urge captured his thoughts, bewitching him. How easy it would be to shove her down and thrust himself inside her over and over until there was not a drop of nectar left in him. She was completely helpless. She could not fight him. All she could do is lay there and take every virile inch of him.

"You do not have to bind me!" She pouted, breaking the momentary carnal derangement.

"Be quiet and go to sleep." He laid down to her right, turning his back upon her, not wanting his manhood to grow hard with desire or those sadistic thoughts to return.

As soon as his breathing grew tranquil, she fiddled with the rope until she freed herself. He had not secured the rope tight so not to generate wounds. A mistake on his behalf.

Slow and with precision, she leaned over Athos' sleeping body for his flintlock pistol that rested by his right hand. She knew she did not have it in her to kill him, but hoped he did not know that. It might alter his decision to track her once he woke. An inch from retrieving the weapon, he seized her hand. She squealed and with her spare hand raked her nails across his cheek, scarring him for life.

"Bitch!" He growled, tossing her flat trying to restrain her flaying hands. She screamed, clawed, and mauled with every muscle in her body. He was strong, much stronger than her. She fought him to no avail ending with her breathless and beneath his muscular body, her tiny hands dominated by his large ones and pinned above her head. Somehow he had managed to end up between her legs. She sucked in a frightened breath feeling him hard and threatening against her bare thigh. She had aroused him unintentionally. She knew that look on his face. It was the same with every man. He wanted her.

He read her thoughts and her fear. Still entrapping her with one hand, he shoved her chemise above her abdomen and grinded his erect manhood against her womb. She trembled feeling his intimidating size throb beneath its leather bonds. If he decided to take her as angry as he was he could severely damage her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

He lowered his mouth to her neck, his breath warming her as he slithered, "You need to be broken." As if she were a feral horse and his cock her captor.

She whimpered faintly beneath his dominating wrath. He could feel her heart pound with the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. She was petrified. This time she had pushed him too far. Men were known to punish women one of two ways; one physically, one sexually, and since Athos has yet struck her, there was only one method left.

He'd liked to fuck her. He knew from the innocence shimmering within her eyes that she was untouched, and virgins always made a delectable fuck. "Alas, it is not my place to tame you." Although the darkness within his soul was crying out for him to.

Releasing her, he withdrew from her body. He had frightened her into submission. That had been his intention all along, but she did not need to know that.

Any other man would have fucked her raw, but Athos was not just any man. There was a kindness in him. His hands were soft. His heart good. "Athos.." She summoned him and when he turned to face her, she caressed the blood from his cheek. He tranquilized beneath her sensual touch, mesmerized by her fingers. She was intoxicating, melting his anger. _Why was she doing this? Did she not know that even self disciplined Musketeers had limits to their toleration? Did she want him to fuck her? Didn't she realize the danger she was in?_

Suddenly she sprung forth, capturing his lips with desperation. He broke away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If my body is to be broken, I want it to be by you; a man who will not break my spirit. Grant me this one request before sending me to my doom. With Lerfore, I will never know mutual ecstasy. Give me this before sentencing me to life beneath his wrath." She did not allow him time to reply before mauling into his mouth again. This time he returned the affection, breaking only to undress. If this was what she wanted, he was going to give it to her.

Trailing down her throat, he cupped a breast and leeched on to a nipple, taking her to climax by finger. She thrashed her head from side to side, moaning and sobbing as she gushed against his flesh. Using his fingers as a spoon, he ladled her honey and licked it from his fingers. She watched the sensual vulgarity with a naughty smile, imagining all the crude and salacious acts he was capable of. It would not be like this with Lerfore. He was the type of man only interested in his pleasure. 

Breathlessly, she cooed "take me" while rolling her hips against him, enticing him to fill her. The moisture of her pussy soaked his dick as she rubbed against him. It jerked and wept, eager to be inside her.

He thrust in two fingers, vigorously widening her channel. He felt her intimate muscles fighting the invasion and warned, "This is going to hurt".

"Not as bad as Lerfore would treat me if he would be my first. I want this. I want you, Athos."

He knew better, but did not heed his instincts. Instead he forced his lust deep into her belly tearing through her virginal barrier with one firm impalement, catching her painful wail with his mouth. He stilled inside her, allowing her canal to adapt to his size, relishing every second of her muscles convulsing against his engorged steel. She was tiny and his cock mighty. Come tomorrow she would not be able to walk straight.

She continued to moan against his lips, writhing with each deep-throaty breath. "Do you want me stop?"

"No!" She pleaded, rocking her hips, initiating him to begin thrusting.

He fucked her gently with only half his length for some time before succumbing to carnal delight and impaling himself to the hilt, thrusting deep and rampant until he erupted, splattering her wounded walls with his searing nectar. She whined faintly beneath him, feeling his virile manhood pulsate just below her navel. He was large and hard, surely he had stretched her wide and now her sheath was nonexistent. She smiled a conniving smile. What Athos took, Lerfore never could.

Kissing her, he withdrew and dropped to her side, collecting her into his embrace. She crossed her leg over his in a cuddly embrace, not bothering to clean, allowing their intimate fluids to mingle with the blood on her thighs. Neither spoke a word, remaining silent throughout the next morning where he turned her over to the nuns. She was to wed Lerfore that afternoon and their indiscretion forgotten... _or so he thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious as to how many Athos fans are reading this?


	4. A Question of Honor

Athos downed a shot, hoping the strong brew would extinguish the ache lurking in his pit of his soul. He closed his eyes conjuring the memory of Noelle beneath his body. He could still hear her sultry whimpers, feel her velvety canal swallowing him whole. He did not even realize it, but she had banished the dark memories of Milady replacing them with something fantastical.

He opened his eyes hearing pounding footsteps heading his way. Someone was angry or in a panic.

"Athos!" Captain Treville bellowed.

Athos meet him in the hall. "Captain?"

"I should have your head!"

Taken aback, Athos inquired. "I am not sure I understand. What crime have I been accused of?"

"Not accused, but condemned of! Rape!"

"Noelle?"

"Of course Noelle! How many others have you raped?"

"None and never! I did not rape Noelle!"

Treville clenched his fists, the vein in his forehead pounding with the angry beat of his heart. "She was examined by a physician and like the blood the scratches on your cheeks bear, blood does not lie!"

Keeping his voice calm, Athos explained. "She bled because she was a virgin. I did not rape her. I would never abased myself to that kind of brutish level. She gave herself to me willingly."

"Athos…" Treville said pacing a circle around the convicted. "You are an honorable man of admirable qualities. You have never lied to me in the past, why start now? Do you expect me to believe that a girl who detests men would willingly spread her legs for you?"

"It is not men that she loathes, but the concept of being forced to wed a man not of her chosen. I speak not with deceit."

"The girl claims you raped her. The physician who examined her backs her claim. Lerfore and her father erupted, blaming the king for ordering such a man as you to hunt her down. Due to Louis's faith in you, he has paid both the blacksmith and Lerfore gracefully and has ordered Noelle exiled to a convent so not to stain your reputation. The queen has interceded and requests on behalf of any child that may come that you do the honorable thing and make an honest woman of Noelle."

"I will not marry that deceitful wench!"

"The queen merely requests, I however order it. Whether or not you forced her, you still fucked a promised woman offending Lerfore and shaming your brethren. As a Musketeer it is your duty to wipe this stain clean. You will do this, Athos, if not for your own reputation than for mine and for your brothers in arms. Your reckless actions have disgraced the Musketeers' integrity."

"Get the bitch in front of a priest. We wed today."

Athos married Noelle within the hour. The wedding had been private and lifeless. Neither spoke until he led her inside his home.

"Make yourself at home." He hissed, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

He froze, gritting his teeth before turning to face her. "It is not I who answers to you, but you who will answer to me!"

This was the first time he had raised his voice at her. Even during their struggle in the woods when she had maimed him, he had not lifted his voice. His eyes were like daggers piercing into her flesh. He was searing and it was all because of her. She bit her lip, remaining silent. He glared at her a few seconds more before slamming the door.

Athos headed straight to the tavern where he drank himself witless. During drunk binges like these people knew to steer clear of him, but tonight Aramis broke the unwritten rule. "Go home and consummate your marriage. You have a beautiful bride. Enjoy her!"

"I can't stand the cunning cunt!" Athos spat, staggering to his feet.

"You do not mean that!" Aramis called after him, but this time Athos did not agree.


	5. Love, Honor, and Obey

Noelle sat up in bed, sleepy-eyed, startled by Athos' intentional slam of the bedroom door. She watched him as he glared at her through bloodshot eyes like a predator stalking a fragile fawn. She could smell the odor of alcohol steaming off his body.

He shed his tabbard and tugged his cavalier shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor as he made his way to her side.

"You are drunk!" She spat, scooting out of his reach.

He ignored her, dropping his pants and baldric.

"You are not touching me while intoxicated!" She shrieked, pounding her tiny fist on the mattress like a spoiled child.

He had no intention of molesting her until she continued to rile him. With warrior-like speed, he shoved her flat and wrapped his fingers around her throat. "I will touch you anytime I please." Using his knee, he jacked her knees apart and positioned himself between her thighs. "I will fuck you however I desire." She opened her mouth to recoil against the vulgarity escaping his lips, but words faltered as he tightened his grip on her throat. "You are mine, Noelle. You are my wife and I your master. You will obey my every beckon and call."

He released her throat and sank to her mouth. He kissed her viciously, deep and hard. He sucked her tongue, bit her lips, slurping and moaning as he did. She did not seem to mind the mauling. Within seconds she was returning the vigor in his kiss wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

Feeling her nipples taut with desire, he trailed down to her breasts spending ample time on both. They were medium size and firm, perfect in his opinion. Everything about her was perfect, except for her willful mouth.

Erotically slow, he licked down her abdomen to between her legs where he sucked on each inner thigh leaving marks that would bear his lust for days to come. He had marked her as she was his to mark.

Inhaling her scent deep into his lungs, relishing her feminine fragrance, he parted her folds feasting on the sight of a rosy pink seam. The sight causing his mouth to water with anticipation. Tenderly at first, he mesmerized up and down her seam, peeking his tongue in when he came to her threshold. She sobbed with delight with each thrust of his long tongue. Her clit budding, begging for climax, he leeched on, working his jaws while thrusting a hooked finger manipulating her rough spot. Wailing, Noelle thrashed her head back and forth, grinding her cunt into his face. She had fingered herself countless times alone and never conjured such euphoria as this. Her womb felt as if it was about to burst. Her head span. Her ears rang. No longer able to control her lust, she captured a fist full of his hair and rode his face, smearing and grinding to a promised pace.

"Athos!" She squealed with rapture, her entire body convulsing, shaking with delirium. He dropped to her threshold, applying suction until every drop of her flowed down his throat. Exhausted, she collapsed, listening to him slurp as if he was eating something divine.

He slithered up her body, her perspiration marring into his flesh. Erratically, he seized her throat once more, peering down into her sated reflection. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing still agile, hair tangled and disarray. "The only thing you are good for is fucking." He growled, his words generated from alcohol. 

The vitality return to her gaze. She shot up ready to battle only to meet another conquering kiss. Like an addiction, she melted against him. He a drug that she could not get enough of. Spreading her legs, moaning, she invited him to fill her. For him she would play the willing whore.

Before fulfilling her desire, he drifted his passion to her neck while stroking her inner rough spot once again. She was not quite sure what he was fondling inside her, but whatever it was it felt exhilarating.

Now slick and fully aroused, he bent her to on all fours and entered her from behind, primitively like a stallion would a mare. In this position she could feel him thrusting against the same spot he had been stimulating before. He fucked her slow with only half his length while fingerfucking her clit.

The same sensations rekindled in her womb once more, but this time there was something different, something that did not seem quite right. She bit her lip, trying to drown her anxiety away with the ravishment of her clit. She sobbed lustfully, thrashed her head a bit until finally she could take no more. "Athos, stop!"

When he did not obey, she tried to lunge forward. He caught her and hoisted her up on his hips into a helpless position where there was no escape, now thrusting faster against her G-spot.

"Please stop!" She lamented, her voice shaking with each quiver of her body. Every nerve in her body pained with raw emotion.

"Shh.." He shushed her. "You do not want me to stop." He purred sensually, rubbing her clit faster and faster, fucking her deeper and harder. He knew the first time orgasm originated from the G-spot was overwhelming and sometimes inexperienced women thought they wanted it to stop.

At the moment she did until her body convulsed, her womb spasmed and she knew then that this was going to be most elation she had ever experienced in her life. She screamed with euphoria until her voice fled from momentary paralyzation. Knowing she was about to squirt, Athos slammed as deep as he could penetrate, embedding his head into her cervix with each rapid impalement. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she could feel herself spewing like a man would. She was not sure if it was normal and at this point of the climax, she did not care. The room span, ear buzzing, her mind dazed suffering narcotic effect.

Limp with relief, she sank only to have Athos throw her face-first into the mattress and seize a fistful of hair, ripping at her scalp until she arched her ass to accept his deep, almost brutal thrusts. It was his turn now. She sobbed faintly, this time from a mixture of surprise and a hint of pain. He rode her rough to an unrelenting pace, panting and moaning, thrusting in and out, their fleshy slaps echoing amidst the room. Soon his moans of ecstasy matched hers.

"Noelle!" He called her name in agonized tone, desperately needing to vent the brewing wad of semen deep inside her clenching pussy. It seemed he could not fuck her hard enough, fast enough to soothe his feral high. There was no Milady, only Noelle.

"Athos.." She replied, her voice coaxing and honeyed. She squeezed her cunt muscles milking him to flow.

Ass cheeks clenching, sweat draining from his sinewy chest on to her back, he dug his fingers into her hips, burying himself to the hilt and ejaculating violently into her searing womb. "Aye..ay!" She yipped foxy-like, grinding her rear into his groin, enjoying the stimulation of his scorching cream sloshing inside her.

He released the grip on her waist, but continued to render slow, deep strides until every ounce of him was expelled. Over stuffed, cream oozed from her and seeped down her legs, but that did not matter. All the mattered was that she had made him feel just as great as he had made her.

Quenched, he eased out of her and flipped her to her back. He collapsed by her side, gasping to catch his breath. After some time he lulled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest.

"I did not mean for any of this to happen. I said you raped me so that I would be ruined in Lerfore and my father's eyes. It was my hope to be cast out. I had no idea that the queen would demand you wed me."

She had to start. _Why couldn't she just leave her words unsaid this night?_ "I do not wish to be married to you anymore than you wish to be married to me."

Athos' words stung like a hot lance in the gut. It was not regret she was feeling. Masking her welling tears, she hissed, refusing to allow the tears to fall. "It isn't fun having someone twist your life around! Is it?"

 _Damn her sassy mouth_ , he mentally cursed. She just did not know when to stop. He flung her away from his body and turned over. She sat up emotionally wounded and said, "Now you know what it is like for a woman to have no say in her life! To have others make choices for you!"

His only response was a alcohol-infested snore. They had the rest of their lives to fight. For now he wished to sleep.


	6. And Death Shall Have No Dominion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though lovers be lost love shall not;  
> And death shall have no dominion" - DYLAN THOMAS

When Noelle woke the next morning, she found her new home empty. Athos had left on a mission for the king that would claim him for weeks to come, granting her the perfect opportunity to flee.

Athos expected as much. On return to Paris, he dropped off at the tavern for dinner and spirits before snailing home. He opened his door and peeled off his weapons. He heard a slight noise in the kitchen causing his heart to literally skip a beat. He sprinted into the kitchen and inhaled a sharp intake finding Noelle laying the table with a meal she had cooked for him.

"I did not expect to find you here."

Pain blanketed her pretty reflection. "If you wish me to leave, I will."

He charged at her so fiercely she fleeted until her back meshed the table. The look in his eyes so raw, she cowered, mistaking it for anger, thinking he was about to beat her as her father had done so many times in the past. He shoved the plates back to make room and hoisted her up to the table spread eagle. "I never want you to leave!" He growled in between kisses, fumbling to free himself from his pants. He rammed himself deep inside her with desperation as his guide. He was doing what his body had craved to do the past few weeks. Not a minute of those days passed that Noelle was not in his thoughts.

"Aye!" Noelle sobbed with delight wrapping her legs around his thrusting hips. This was not lust. This was love. And she knew she had been in it since the moment he had first caressed her lips with his.

After a good long fuck and dinner, she reclined in his embrace, soothed, in front of a cozy hearth. "Will you ever love me as you did Milady?"

"Peer into my eyes for they are no longer sad." He stroked her face as he continued. "What I thought was love was not. I bore no love for Milady. What I feel for you there are no words strong enough to express."

Finally the first tears for him, or any man for that matter, fell and they were happy tears. "I never thought a marriage under duress would hail me true love, but it did and I am very blessed. I will make you a good wife. I will never betray you. I will honor you as long as I draw breath, and I shall always love you."

"As will I for there is no cure for this love. Not even death shall relinquish my love for you..."

Their vows remained true throughout their years of marriage. Noelle bore him two strong sons and a beautiful daughter. Athos was killed on the battlefield near the age of retirement. On the night they brought Noelle his body, she bid her children farewell and stated that Athos was weeping in Heaven without her. She died the same night to join him proving his vow true; _not even death could abolish their love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME say that the real Athos, Armand de Sillegue d'Athos d'Autevielle, died in combat as I wrote him here…Whether it is true or not, we will never know...
> 
> Thank you for reading my cheesy little romance. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Feedback is very much appreciated, but never expected. 
> 
> I have another fic in progress about the Musketeers, BUT is basically nothing but smut.
> 
> Thanks again and have a beautiful day. May many more Musketeer fics hail your way :)

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
